


The Boy Who Cried Pee

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Peter frowned because he didn’t think he had just heard what he thought he just did. What did his father just say?“I…I can’t go to the bathroom?” He asked carefully, his frown getting more pronounced because his father was notorious for making sure he always went to the bathroom. The man hated close calls, but when one has a child, they tend to always have close calls.“Yes and no,” Tony said carefully because this was a tricky situation. If he didn’t get his phrasing completely correct his little boy would overthink it and take it the wrong way and he didn’t want that at all.“I don’t understand,” Peter admitted softly.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Boy Who Cried Pee

**Author's Note:**

> By now, you should know what this series contains, regression and Omorashi, read the tags. 
> 
> I don't know what this is. I was originally writing a prompt for a reader but then I was reading something in my dead RP about Peter and Tony and here this is. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Peter is 10 here

“No, I’m not falling for it today kiddo, get your little behind in front of that sink right now,” Tony said in a firm tone. The billionaire ignored the look of shock on his son’s face, and he knew the child was very surprised by his actions today. 

  
Tony had noticed that for the last couple of weeks, Peter had been trying to get out of his chores. Now it wasn’t like Tony was loading him up with things to do, he didn’t need to do that, he had people for that. However, May and Pepper had stated that Peter needed a balance as he did chores when he was at May’s and that when he was here with them, he needed chores as well. 

  
Tony didn’t understand that reasoning but he wasn’t about to argue about it with two women, he liked being alive thank you very much. The chores that he had assigned to Peter weren’t even that difficult. The child washed the dishes 3 days a week, and by that the little boy only stacked the dinner dishes in the dishwasher and washed maybe 2 pots at most. 

  
The rest of the days Pepper and Tony tended to pick up the slack, Tony didn’t want his child to feel like he was a slave in his own home. His only other chore was cleaning up his room, everything else he had cleaners for it. But back to the matter at hand, he focused his gaze on his child, wondering just what was going through his child’s mind. 

Peter frowned because he didn’t think he had just heard what he thought he just did. What did his father just say? “I…I can’t go to the bathroom?” He asked carefully, his frown getting more pronounced because his father was notorious for making sure he always went to the bathroom. The man hated close calls, but when one has a child, they tend to always have close calls.

  
“Yes and no,” Tony said carefully because this was a tricky situation. If he didn’t get his phrasing completely correct his little boy would overthink it and take it the wrong way and he didn’t want that at all. 

  
“I don’t understand,” Peter admitted softly.

  
“I’m just saying that for the past 2 weeks, whenever it’s been your time to do the dishes, you magically need to use the bathroom every single time. Even the times when I know good and well you went before, we even started eating food. Your body takes at least 20 minutes to digest your food, you know I have monitors for that,” Tony explained seriously.

  
Peter swallowed because he hadn’t expected his father to catch onto his little game, given the man’s absent-minded nature. He had done exactly that, because 2 weeks ago the man had suddenly thrown out that he was to wash the dishes 3 times a week now. 

  
He had never had to do that before, but now he did and he didn’t know why? It wasn’t fair, being at his Dad’s house was fun and having to do chores made it less fun.

  
He would say he needed to go and his father would let him without fact checking him with JARVIS (because it was unspoken rule about Peter being comfortable in his own house) and then Peter would take a lot of time and by the time he came back to the kitchen most of the dishes had been put away in the dishwasher, or the 2 pots he had to wash were cleaned already. So, he ended up having to do less work and he liked it that way. 

  
“You know I can’t hold it that well,” Peter said softly, even as he turned to head to the kitchen. He was hoping his father would feel guilty and just let him go like usual.

  
“Yes, I know that, but I also know you’ve been playing me and that stops today,” Tony said seriously. “I don’t appreciate it, nor do I deserve to being treated like this. I’m not asking for much, if you ask your friend Ned, I’m sure he’ll tell you all the chores that he himself does on a daily basis, you have a fraction of that. Don’t make that mistake kiddo, I can give you more work if you try to con me again,” Tony told him carefully. 

  
“I’m…I’m not trying to trick you Daddy; I do need to go. You can have JARVIS fact check me,” Peter insisted, trying to casually forced his bladder to react the way he wanted it too. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it backfired and other times it didn’t work at all. 

  
“If I have him do that right now, your capacity is going to register as urgent, despite the fact that during dinner not even 20 minutes before your capacity was only at 60%, do you see where I’m going with this kiddo?” Tony asked his son pointedly. He had also figured out his son’s little hacks, it was actually pretty impressive if it hadn’t been used to maneuver Tony himself. 

  
Peter stilled, his eyes going everywhere but at his father because he knew the reason now why his Dad was no longer onto his game. “You’ve already been using JARVIS to fact check me, even though you said you wouldn’t in the house,” he mumbled out. He shook his head and hurried over to the sink, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

  
“I have not, when I do my weekly checks on all our vitals, I noticed something peculiar in yours between 7pm-8pm, during the time of clean up. Your capacity moved up rapidly, way too fast to be natural, so one can only wonder and assume as to what caused it,” Tony said honestly. Not to mention talking it out with JARVIS had cleared all of his confusion. 

  
Peter’s ears burned because he had basically been called out right here in the kitchen, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t turn around to look at his father, nor did he reply to the man, because what could he say? His whole body was tensed and he turned on the water, ignoring the way his bladder reacted to the sound of the running water. It didn’t matter and it wouldn’t change anything, Daddy wouldn’t believe him now anyway.

  
“I’m going to be in the living room with Pep, make sure you finish the kitchen before you join us,” Tony said quietly before he turned and headed out of the kitchen. He hated having to be firm with Peter but the boy needed to remember that he could lie to anyone else but his Dad. That was a big no, every time. He sighed as he headed to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa next to Pepper. 

  
“Is he doing the dishes finally?” Pepper asked in surprise because Peter never did them right away.

  
“Yes, I didn’t give him a choice,” Tony said quietly.

  
“You did the right thing, it’s not like he does the dishes for every meal all days of the week. He does them for dinner and only 3 days a week,” Pepper reminded him.

  
“I know,” Tony said softly but he didn’t want to talk about it, he felt like a jerk. “Don’t give me any alerts on his bladder capacity right now JARVIS, I don’t feel like being tricked again,” he added.

  
“Of course, sir,” JARVIS said quietly. He himself didn’t enjoy getting outsmarted by a child, it was impressive but not surprising given who the child’s father was, who his creator was. 

  
Peter was silent as he went through the motions of scrubbing the food off the plates and then loading them in the dishwasher. The little boy was an over thinker like his father, which meant that he always could see where he went wrong. He sniffled a little bit because he felt like a crying, not because he was doing the dishes but because he felt like he had really hurt his father. He gritted his teeth, but he wasn’t going to cry over the dirty dishes, especially because that wouldn’t help his own situation. 

  
Earlier when he had been trying to push his bladder to feel fuller than had been to trick his father, it had worked like it was supposed to. However, he wasn’t allowed to leave the kitchen now, which meant a horrible situation could occur if he didn’t hurry up and finish the dishes. The continuously running water did nothing to help abate his current situation, if anything it was making his desperation worse. 

  
The little boy two stepped in place as he scrubbed the plates harder, and tried to get off the stuck-on food from the plate. He placed the plate on the counter for a moment and anxiously pulled up his pants, turning around to see that of course, no one was there. He wouldn’t be believed anyway, he was basically the boy who cried wolf, or rather pee.

He stuck the plate in the dishwasher before he turned to grab the dishes from the table and then the stove. He was thankful for the movement and took that time to grab himself tightly between the legs. He swallowed and quickly turned off the water before jumping up and down, marching and doing whatever he could to keep his pants dry. Once that desperate urge had passed, he tried to scrub the dishes without the running water but it didn’t work and was forced to put it back on. Crossing his legs tightly, the little boy tried to hurriedly finish up before he had an accident. That possibility was becoming very real, very quickly. 

  
Pepper sighed as she turned back to look at the kitchen, normally when Peter did the few dishes, he had music on you could hear him singing along, there was none of that today and it was…weird. “Aren’t you worried?”

  
“No, he’s just pouting,” Tony said honestly, not feeling the least bit guilty anymore. His son had brought this on himself. 

  
“Can we check on him on at least?” Pepper asked curiously.

  
“Not physically, he would hear you and I don’t know if he’s still trying to get out of cleaning,” Tony sighed.

  
“So, I’ll just pull up a video then,” Pepper said easily as she swiped in the air, and pulled up the live stream of their son in the kitchen.

  
She could see their little boy washing dishes, only to turn off the water, do one hell of a potty dance before he returned to the sink again. She could see that when he got back to the sink, he was incapable of standing still, even for a little bit.

  
It was clear even to her novice eyes that he had to go potty so badly. She sighed softly because she was unsure of what she could do for him at this point, she wasn’t going to undermine Tony’s rules, that wouldn’t help anybody in the long run.

  
“Damn it, he always likes proving me wrong, stats on Peter, JARVIS,” Tony said quietly, as he too could see the video that Pepper had pulled up and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. 

  
“His temperature is currently 100.2 degrees, his pulse is bit fast but given his current level of activity and anxiety it’s not a surprise, the same could be said about his blood pressure, and his bladder capacity is currently at 87% right now,” JARVIS informed his creator quietly.

  
Tony was floored by the capacity because it didn’t make sense. “Why is it so high all of sudden? Did he push even after I told him not to?” He asked curiously, hoping his son hasn’t otherwise he had no choice on what he needed to do or not do.

  
“No, he pushed before you told him not to, he didn’t realize it had even worked until the faucet came on and started wreaking havoc on his bladder,” JARVIS stated calmly.

  
“How long does he have Jay?” Tony asked.  
  
“15-20 minutes at most, the sound and the sight of the running water will do him in, not to mention his panic and anxiety won’t help the situation. Do you want me to step in sir?” JARVIS asked curiously.

  
“Yes, tell him he can go,” Tony said quickly, not wanting his little boy to have to suffer for any longer. 

  
JARVIS spoke for the first time in the kitchen, mindful of his tone as he didn’t want to scare the child into an accident. “Young sir, please make your way to the toilet please,” he said firmly.

  
Peter flinched but he wasn’t scared at JARVIS’s tone, he had been wondering when the A.I. would say something but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go regardless, at least not until his father came in here and said so. “You know I’m not allowed to do that JARVIS, you were there,” he reminded the A.I. 

  
“Your capacity changed, it’s higher than it had been, so the rules have also changed. You may go to the toilet and then come back,” JARVIS informed him honestly.

  
“No way, this is a trick,” Peter said skeptically, refusing to go. 

  
He felt like his Dad was trying to see if he would listen to his words or not and Peter didn’t want to be grounded or have to get more chores. He was staying right here until all the dishes were washed, no matter what happened.

  
“I can assure it’s not a trick, your father has just said you can go,” JARVIS repeated firmly.

  
“Mute JARVIS,” Peter said quickly, before JARVIS made him cave. He could just imagine running out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, but before he made it, his father jumping out and getting angry at him for leaving before the dishes were done. 

  
“Well at least you’ve got your point across, and your stern voice down,” Pepper said lightly as she watched their little boy mute JARVIS and not even attempt to leave the kitchen. 

  
“Good to know, I guess I should go and tell him but I don’t want him to think I’m backtracking on what I said. This is an unforeseen circumstance,” Tony muttered but he knew he couldn’t not go. The hand in his son’s crotch was back and it hadn’t left so he knew his little boy was running out of time. 

  
“I’ll go,” Pepper volunteered, not seeing another solution since Peter wasn’t believing JARVIS.

  
“Alright, I hope he believes you, he’s running out of time,” Tony said worriedly.

  
“I’ll try to get him to go, make sure he doesn’t see you when he comes out,” Pepper said knowing that would be the beginning of the worst-case scenario. 

  
“I’ll lay down on the couch so he can’t see me,” Tony promised as he watched his wife walk towards the kitchen.

  
Pepper turned to look back at Tony once, before she pushed opened the door into the kitchen. She knew Peter heard her but he hadn’t turn around. “Sweetie go to the bathroom,” she said quietly.

  
“No, Daddy says I can’t right now,” Peter said hurriedly. “I’m almost done anyway, I’ve got one more and a few more plates to put away,” he added, his legs damn near turning into a pretzel as he crossed them as tightly as he could.

  
“Momma says you can, and right now in this moment, I beat Daddy,” Pepper said seriously as she made her way over to the sink to stand beside her son. She felt so awful for him, and she wanted him to run to the bathroom already. Why was he being so stubborn?

  
“What if Daddy comes out and he’s there as I’m running? He’ll get mad at me,” Peter said worriedly.

  
“I’ll handle Daddy, come on honey, please go to the bathroom, you’re worrying me,” Pepper admitted softly.

  
Peter nodded; he was worrying himself. His underwear felt suspiciously damp and he didn’t know if that was sweat or water or if he had started leaking and hadn’t realized it. “Can you make sure the coast is clear?” He asked urgently.

  
“It is clear honey, your daddy is away at the moment checking on something,” Pepper promised, hoping Tony would know better and stay down on the couch. She knew that Peter was nearing the point of no return.

  
“Kay,” Peter said, deciding to trust his Momma. He didn’t have much choice, because he knew he was a couple of moments away from full-blown peeing his pants in the middle of the kitchen. 

  
He squeezed himself tightly and hobbled his way towards the kitchen door, peeking his head through, and trying to listen for his father. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and heavy breathing, as he tried not to just pee right then and there. He grimaced as he felt a splash of warmth hit the front of his underwear and realized he had run out of time. The little boy groaned softly and hurried as quickly as he could out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom.

  
Peter could feel hot liquid running down his legs which only made him run even harder. He gasped as he finally made it and shut the door behind him, only managing to slump against the door as his bladder finally let go. He closed his eyes as the tears stung in his eyes as he had an accident in the middle of the bathroom. 

  
He sniffled as he waited for his stream to taper off, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He knew he couldn’t go back into the kitchen to clean in these wet clothes. But if he didn’t go back, he would get in trouble, and Momma could only hold his Daddy off for so long. He didn’t want the man to think he had peed his pants on purpose, he was so embarrassed and he didn’t want Daddy to know about his shame. 

  
“He didn’t make it sir,” JARVIS said after a couple of minutes had gone by.

  
“I know,” Tony said softly from where he had gotten up from the couch intent on following after his desperate child. He also had a feeling that Peter had an accident especially given the trail of pee that led from the kitchen and to the bathroom. “Do I need to make myself scarce again?” He asked, unsure of how he was supposed to handle this. 

  
“I think the child could do with you seeing you, it seems like he internalizing a lot right now. And I believe he needs you to go in there and tell him everything is okay,” JARVIS replied tactfully.

  
“I can do that,” Tony said before he hurried down the hall and towards the bathroom. 

  
Peter could hear footsteps coming his way, though his own heartbeat was drowning out the heartbeat of whoever was coming. He had a feeling it was his mom, which is why he opened the door and stuck his head out. “Momma, I need help,” he admitted tearfully.

  
“It’s Daddy kiddo,” Tony said softly, feeling his heart just drop at the tone of his son’s voice. He felt so terrible, as a parent, he felt like this was all his fault.   
Peter gasped and hurriedly moved to close the door, his Dad was the last person he wanted to see right now. Especially because he was out here and the dishes weren’t even fully finished!

  
Tony had anticipated such a move which is why he hurried forward and caught the door before it had closed. Not that a locked door would particularly stop him as this was his tower, he just didn’t want his son to feel like he pushing pas\t his boundaries or something. He actually blamed May and Pepper for his current train thought, because they had been pushing these parenting books on him and it got him overthinking. 

  
Peter stepped back, slipping a bit on his accident as he stumbled away from the door, his eyes wide as he contemplated what he was going to do. He couldn’t explain the sudden feeling of fear he was currently feeling, as his father had never ever hurt him before. 

  
“Tread carefully sir, the child is very frightened,” JARVIS informed him quietly.

  
Tony frowned, as he opened the door fully, taking in the scene. He was careful as he walked across the wet floor, and towards his son. “Hey kiddo, you don’t have to be afraid of Daddy, I’m not going to hurt you,”

  
Peter sniffled and hung his head sadly. “But you’re gonna be mad at me,” he hiccupped out.

  
“Why I be mad at you? Have I ever gotten mad at you for having an accident?” Tony asked softly, as he took a seat on the closed toilet seat and gently held a hand out for his son to take.

  
“No, but...but maybe you’ll be mad because I left the kitchen before, I finished all the dishes,” Peter whispered out as he slowly made his way to this father. He felt like he was throwing himself under the bus with that statement but he didn’t want his Dad thinking he was afraid of him. 

  
“Kiddo, there was…a misunderstanding somewhere,” Tony said quietly as his son finally made his way to him. He pulled the child to his chest and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into the boy’s curly hair. “Daddy never meant for you to have an accident, I just wanted you to stop trying to get out of doing your chores,” he said softly.

  
“I know, and…. I learned my lesson,” Peter whispered out sadly as he buried his face into his father's chest sadly.  
  
Tony didn’t say anything to that, because this wasn’t a lesson, he had been teaching Peter. He wasn’t sure how this would affect their relationship going forward, nor how much his little boy would regress because of it. No matter what Happened, Tony knew he would be here for his little boy every step of the way. 


End file.
